


Old Man Myers and His Sweet Tooth

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Headcanons: Michael eating every sweet food in his path.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Old Man Myers and His Sweet Tooth

That ice cream you had in the freezer, it’s gone now.

Those cookies you made, also gone.

Were you going to take that cake to your friends house, it’s Michael’s now.

Yes, he just ate a whole tub of frosting, what are you going to do about it?

Definitely steals anything sweet he finds in houses when he’s out stalking/killing.

There are small collections all over your house and you just have to accept it and pretend you haven’t seen them. He is like a dragon with its hoard, do not touch his stuff or there will be consequences.

He might offer you something if he’s feeling generous and you’d better eat it whether you like it or not or he will never let you have any ever again, he’s petty like that.

If you buy treats for him he will affectionately pat you on the head and will probably share some with you, might even give you a whole chocolate bar or a whole bag of sweets.

The only thing better than buying sweet treats is if you bake for him, mega affection is coming your way but he isn’t sharing.

Will roll his eyes at Halloween sweets but that won’t stop him eating them.

Keep something with you when you go out of the house, if he’s not otherwise engaged he’s following you so you’d better have something for him either as a distraction or to reward him for good behaviour (aka not killing anyone that breathes in your direction)

If you ever want any for yourself you should keep some in your car, although he’s going to check there too, so work is probably the safest.

He’ll eat whatever food you make for him (he’s easy to please) but his main focus is dessert.

In conclusion: Plenty of sweet treats = Happy murder man

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my horror and slasher blog not the one I usually post from.


End file.
